bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Slayer
| image = | name = | kanji = 殺害者 | romanji = Unspecified | race = Hankami | birthday = Unknown | age = 35,000+ | gender = Male | height = Unspecified | weight = Unspecified | eyes = Blue | hair = Black | blood type = Unspecified | unusual features = Youthful Appearance Despite Old Age | affiliation = Red Sun | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Deity of Red Sun | previous occupation = None | team = Red Sun | previous team = | partner = The Monitor The Punisher The Oracle The Melody | previous partner = None | base of operations = Various | marital status = Single | relatives = The Punisher (sister) The Oracle (brother) The Monitor (brother) The Melody (brother) | education = Unknown | status = Alive | shikai = None | bankai = None }} The Slayer (殺害者) is a powerful entity that serves as one of the main antagonists in Bleach: The Children of Izanami and later on as a supporting protagonist in Bleach: The War of Four alongside his bretheren. Personality The Slayer is level-headed and carries himself in a cool and casual manner. He commonly speaks in a light and easy manner, able to naturally form words and sentences as a second nature. Compared to his darker bretheren and although not to the nature of the Melody, he holds an unusually easy-going and light-hearted demeanor around himself. Although he only rarely allows himself to socialize with Shinigami or other races not of his kind, he does so willingly under the rare times that he does encounter them. It is extremely rare that he will show any sort of anger or malevolence towards anyone, easily amused at even what could be the most dire of situations. History The start of the Slayer's background spans back to the beginning of early Japan by Izanami-no-Mikoto and Izanagi-no-Mikoto. After giving birth to the incarnation of fire Kagu-Tsuchi, Izanami died and was sent to the realm of the dead. Izanagi was so enraged and grieved by her demise that he killed Kagu-Tsuchi. Although Izanami was in the world of the dead, she could feel the newborn's death as if it were her own. At that given moment, she felt grief, rage, and betrayal at Izanagi for taking the innocent life. Her feelings caused her to become disillusioned with the fate of humanity and consume the fruit of the underworld. Upon consumption, it is said that her flesh was ripped from her body and formed into separate entities, all of which are said to be her children. One of these entities was the Slayer, who was known to his mother as Sensōken (戦争剣, War Sword). Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami *Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno *Izanami no Jidō: Mother, Forgive Me... *Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: Recovery Powers & Abilities Decimating Shinsei: One of the Slayer's most frightening traits is his monstrous energy that he is capable of giving off. Even the most skilled and powerful of Shinigami will lose breath and even be crushed under the pressure exerted. The nature of his Shinsei is that of darkness, like those of his siblings. This energy can prove to be more dangerous when the Slayer channels and unleashes it in combat, capable of reaking destruction the size of a tsunami. Immense Strength: The Slayer, despite his humanoid build, possesses titanic strength unrivaled by any other. One careless sword swing can level an entire forest, and a purposeful one can do as much damage as his energy attacks. During his battle with the Harbinger, despite the latter's rise in strength and power, he was able to fight on even footing with the entity. Collateral damage within the battle shook the very environment around them haphazardly. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: The Slayer utilizes the size and strength of his Claymore in order to combat his foes with destructive power, battering down defenses and leaving them vulnerable. Combined with his monstrous strength, he becomes a fearsome and nigh-invincible foe to contend with and can kill even the most skilled enemies with this ability alone. Trivia/Behind The Scenes Quotes References